The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for eliminating or repelling the external weather effects at the outlook portion, more commonly usually referred to herein as the objective lens system or objective lens portion, of an aiming periscope installed at an armed vehicle, the aiming periscope having a portion or part containing the objective lens system or portion which protrudes out of a combat compartment or area of the combat vehicle.
According to a heretofore employed proposal, the glass disc or pane, which forms the outlook or objective lens system of the aiming periscope is mounted upon a heating plate, whereby there is effectuated from within drying of the objective lens system which is exposed to weather effects. Disadvantageous with this state-of-the-art solution is the relatively long startup time needed until there can be realized the desired effect, and equally, the requisite additional electrical connections. Furthermore, the part of the aiming periscope which protrudes out of the combat compartment is exposed to a large temperature differential in relation to the part located in the uppermost portion of the combat compartment of the combat vehicle.